The Trick Comes Alive
by Makaykay909
Summary: Well, this is my favorite Hermione, Harry Fanfiction because this is how my series started  there will be more, yes xP  and I had no help on this one  sorry Sawah!  but yeah hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Idea Sparks

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted widly. She had just woken up and they had locked her in her room with Fred, George, Ron and Harry's monster book from Care of Magical Creatures class.

Ron snickers, "What 'Mione?" George and Fred at this moment are now in hysterics with laughter.

"You exactly what you ugly BITCH! Now wait a moment while I take care of these things...," Hermione calmly walked over to the four books now in a group and grabbed each of them and stroked their spines. With a greatful purr the books snapped their ways to her dresser. "Still in the hallway are you...," muttered Hermione to herself. She knew the spell to the door but they were also blocking it with their strong arms and legs. She called the books and sat and started to fake cry. She could here them stop laughing and slowly open the door. She waited 'til they got closer and let the books go.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed in unison. The books chomped on their arms and legs 'til she called 'em off. Now Hermione was in hysterics with laughter.

"OUCH!" said Ron, "I hope your happy 'Mione, now Mum is going to wonder what these things are on my arms and legs, she's going to have "the talk" with me again." Hermione just laughed harder.

"How many times have you had that "talk" Ron?" said Hermione chuckling inbetween words.

"Too many times," said Ron glumly.

"How do you two feel?" she asked Fred and George but she could see by the shocked and twisted in pain look on their faces she could tell they were feeling the same. Just then Harry burst in the room looking awfully angry... and wet...

"RON!" yelled Harry.

"What Harry?" said Ron sarcastically, "Why you look so wet?"

"You fed me GILLYWEED while I was sleeping! I had to run half naked to the lake in your backyard and dive in before I died!" exclaimed Harry in the most high pitched voice he could.

"RONALD! You could've killed him!" shrieked Hermione. Now they were laughing at them.

"Hey Hermione, come on to my room," said Harry slyly, "I wanna show you something." Hermione thought about it and decided to go ahead and go.

When they got their she could see the the wet footprints and knew he was telling the truth about the gillyweed incident. He sat down and patted the bed signaling her to sit down next to him. As she walked towards him, she noticed how pretty his blue eyes were. She also noticed how his muscles rippled through his wet tee. She shook the image from her mind as she sat with him.

"So I was thinking and you know how the gang is always playing tricks on just us?" said Harry.

"Mhm... go on" said Hermione carefully.

"Well, we can play one on them," said Harry as he searched her face for a trace of... well, anything. He couldn't read her face at all. As he searched her face he looked at how he liked the way her hair fell in front of her gogeous chocolate looking eyes but he tore his gaze away from her face and focused on the plan.

"What trick?" said Hermione more enthusiastic and with a sparkle in her eye.

"We," said Harry turning pink, "Could act like we're going out." Hermione thought about this for a slight moment and said one word.

"Brilliant."

Harry let out an exhale of relief and said, "Good, 'cause if we do this they'll be so angry and freaked out and... it's just great...," Harry trailed off as their eyes locked and they leaned in ever so slightly and the moment lingered for what seemed like forever as Harry opened his eyes he could see her eyes had opened at the same moment as his did.

"Well, lets get some rest, we have some dating to do," said Hermione and left Harry staring after her as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking the news

Harry and Hermione went down stairs to eat breakfast and they stayed close to each other, VERY close, so close that Harry could feel her warm presence, so close that Harry's arm was touching hers, so close that if they both turned their heads they would be kissing. They sat down next to each other and just stayed silent waitingfor someone to get the hint. George was the first to break the silence.

"Well, you two were awful close there were you?" said George half statement half question.

"Yeah," said Ron with a jealous gleam in his eyes, "why so close you two?"

"I don't know really" said Harry in a serious tone. Hermione looked at him and he nudged her softly as if to say "Play along" and she did.

"I have no idea why you two would be so curious to about why we were so close... sounds like jealousy to me..." inferred Hermione.

"I am not jealous!" exclaimed an infuriated Ron getting up from the table. They all stared, shocked, as Ron stalked away glumly.

"What do you have to say Fred?" asked Harry as if to say I dare you to say something else about it.

"Nothing it just seemed as if you two were standing annoyingly close," said Fred stuffing his face with pancake. Mrs. Weasly came in at the same moment Ron came back down.

"Now where did you run off to Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

"Bathroom," muttered Ron.

"If your done go ahead and clean up," said a jolly Mrs. Weasly. Ron took out his wand and put the dishes in the sink like his mother asked.

"Thank you dear and I want no one leaving this house today you understand me?" said Mrs. Weasly firmly. Everyone said yes.

After everyone was upstair Hermione said "I have an annoucement."

"Go for it," said George.

"Me and Harry are dating," said Hermione as the twins gasped and Rons jaw fell halfway to the ground.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN?" screamed Ron but only loud enough for them to hear.

"We mean what we said, we are dating," said Harry "How much clearer could it be?" the twins looked so smart and clever so they said the two words Harry was afraid of.

"Prove it," they said in unison.

"What?" said Harry.

"You heard us, prove it, kiss her," said the twins. Just as Harry tried to protest, Hermione grabbed Harry's face and soon her lips were on his. This was their first kiss so Harry didn't react at first but then he let his arms wrap themselves around her and intertwine them in her hair. Her hands were doing jobs of their own as of curling themselves in his hair. As Hermione took a fearless step closer, he let his mouth open to invite a french kiss and Hermione took the opportunity to slide her tongue in. They had found themselves tangled yet still standing in the middle of the room. Harry's hands had carelessly dropped to her ass and soon Harry felt as if she had melted into his body and they were one, he realized that he didn't want this feeling to end and he didn't think Hermione did either.

"Eh-hem," George cleared his throat as they released themselves from their deep kiss. Ron had his jaw really to the floor now and Fred just laughed as Harry turned deep red with embarassment. Hermione kept her cool and said, "That enough proof for you?"

"Definetly," answered a giggling Fred and George.

"What about you Ron? Is that enough for you?" pressed Hermione as Ron slowly opened his mouth to speak...

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU TWO LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE TRYING TO SWALLOW EACH OTHER! IT WAS GROSS AND UNCALLED FOR AND I DON'T LIKE IT AT ALL!" yelled Ron in the loudest voice he could but unable for his mother to hear. After Ron looked at everyone's shocked expression he stomped away and slammed the door behind him.

"I didn't know dating was illegal," said a still calm Hermione. Fred and George were sure to make a big deal of this at Hogwarts but school didn't start until like a month later... so they started here.

"So 'Mione didn't know you were half suction cup," said Fred as they started into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, Harry I didn't know you had a frog tongue, you should've told us and we would've known that you were able to swallow her...," said George and that comment seemed to blow Hermione up.

'WELL, IF YOU TWO WEREN'T SO FUCKING ANNOYING YOU WOULD HAVE A GIRLFRIEND TO DO THAT TO YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Hermione and she stalked out of the room with Harry on her tail and as Harry turned to close the door he could see the hurt look on their faces. Harry figured that this joke was going to hurt alot of people... including the "happy" couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Keeping it Together

As Harry followed Hermione to her room he saw Ginny sitting in his room and told Hermione he would be right there. Ginny looked as if she was trying to think of something.

"Whats up Ginny?" asked Harry as he broke her from her trance.

"Harry, I just wanted to..." Ginny trailed off and then kissed him. This was nothing like Hermione's kiss. Ginny's was calmer, softer, more encouraging. Harry didn't react at all, he kind of stood there. He always liked Ginny and wondered what it was like to kiss her. He thought it would be more exhilarating and he would want to kiss her back but he didn't. She had her hands on the back of his neck and was giving him little kisses as he still stood motionless, like a statue. He thought of this as he pulled away from her quickly. She had a confused look on her face as he held her shoulders.

"Ginny, I'm- I'm sorry but I can't kiss you," said Harry tripping over his words. Ginny looked hurt and shocked but all she said was, "Fine." And she looked at Harry with a pained look on her face as she left the room. He thought he could hear Hermione sobbing next door but he figured it might have been Ginny.

As Harry made it back to Hermione's room he thought of what it was like to kiss Hermione. How he let her in to his body like it was an open door and how careless he was and how... good it felt. She was a wonderful kisser and a great person, she was so GORGEOUS too. He might actually like Hermione. He focused his energy on her as he saw her sitting on the floor reading the Care of Magical Creatures book. The other books growled and snapped at Harry but she called them off and made them know he was cool.

"Look Hermione I-" said Harry as Hermione cut him off.

"Don't be sorry, it's Fred, George and Ron who should be sorry," she said the anger rising in her again. "I'm not mad at you Harry, trust me," she said as she took one step closer Harry couldn't take it. He grabbed Hermione from where she was standing and kissed her. More fiercly than the last. His mouth open already as his tongue was in her mouth and hers were on his lips. The kiss slowed and Harry kissed her on the neck as she moaned in pleasure tilting her head back, wanting more. Soon Harry's shirt was off and her hands were feeling his body and his hands were on her breasts. As Hermione pushed him on the bed they continued to kiss but Hermione was slowly but franticly unbuttoning her shirt. Harry didn't stop her but did as she tried to unbutton his pants. Hermione had a wild look on her face as Harry slowly buttoned his pants and said, "I don't want to go there yet." they continued to kiss as Ron walked in and said, "Look 'Mione I-." and stopped dead as he saw what was going on.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING? YOU'RE SHAGGING IN MY OWN HOUSE! BLOODY HELL!" Ron shrieked knowing his mother nor father were home yet. Automaticaly Fred and George ran in to see what was going on. Ginny must've been outside by the lake sulking. George's and Fred's jaws were already on the floor as they walked in the room.

"Oh. My. God.," said George in a robotic voice.

Fred just laughed as hard as he could as Hermione threw herself across the room holding her shirt to her boobs.

"Why does everyone have to walk in at the entirely wrong moment?" questioned Harry still trying to fix his pants and hair and... every other part of his body.

Fred (still laughing) tries to get out a word or two, "I can't believe Hermione Granger was making A MOVIE with HARRY FREAKIN POTTER!"

"We weren't making a movie nor shagging... well, atleast Harry wasn't..." said Hermione rather embarassed. George just gaped at the scene of the two.

" Now don't tell me the "good" one was trying to..." said Fred sarcastically as Harry cut him off from his sentence by punching the... well, shit out of him. Hermione and Ron now were gaping at Harry. George just had the same exact same expression except instead of pointing it at Hermione he had it directed at Harry.

"Now, I'm tired of you two making the most ANNOYING AND RUDE jokes in the history of terrible jokes," said Harry with anger and fire in his eyes, "Now, if you may all leave us alone then we'll be okay, and look, NO ONE. MESSES. WITH HERMIONE." he ended with in a low intimadating growl. After that long message everyone cleared out and shut the door gently behind them.

"Harry, I don't think this is a good idea anymore," said Hermione careful not to hurt him.

"I don't care what happens anymore Hermione," said Harry taking her hands and squeezing them as if he were afraid that if he let go, that she would be gone forever. Hermione rubbed his palm, gently, making him want her even more than he already did. They were 18 and already adults so what he was about to do was worth it.

"Hermione I- I love you," said Harry as he looked so deep into her eyes he could see how ecstatic she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Three Little Words Changed It All

"What?" asked Hermione shocked as all outdoors. She was so HAPPY! She had been waiting to hear that since... well, a while. As he looked so deep into her eyes it made her wanna faint.

"I love you," said Harry firmly, "And that's final." Hermione shook all over with ecstacy.

"I love you too," she said as she pushed him gently on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss was the deepest thing she had felt in a while... not even since she was wildly trying to... you know... shag him an hour ago. While his hands were taking her shirt and bra off while her's were working on not only his shirt but his pants and everything else covering his magnifecent body. As soon as everything was off she was feeling his abs and they were really one for the first time in there lives.

About an hour later Harry found himself in bed, still naked, with Hermione's body, also naked, thrown half way across his chest. He gingerly lifted Hermione's chin and kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at his smiling face.

"What was that for?" asked Hermione curling herself into his arms as he cradled her to his chest.

"It was because," Harry paused looking into her beautiful eyes, "that should've been our first kiss," finished Harry with a loving look in his eyes.

"It should've because it felt wonderful," said Hermione pulling him in for another kiss but he only squeezed her breasts playfully and kissed her on the cheek as he quickly hopped from bed and pulled on some PJ's.

"I'll be back soon dear," said Harry closing the door on a longing Hermione. Harry had an idea where he was going and that was a place where he could find his best friends, Marrissa and Savanna.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions and Chicken

"AYE! SAVV! MARRISSA! OPEN UP!" yelled Harry knowing they would be up doing something.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT HARRY?" yelled Marrissa from the other side of the still locked door. As they unlocked the door he grabbed his besties in a bear hug.

"Haven't seen you two since Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry punching Savanna in the arm.

"Yeah! You left us you little biyotch!" shouted Savanna punching him the arm harder than he had.

"HEY!" screamed Marrissa, "How's Ron?" she asked turning pink slightly.

"Yeah, how's Marrissa's BOYFRIEND!" said Savanna making kissy faces.

"QUIT IT!" yelled Marrissa slapping Savanna too hard to be playing but too soft to be serious. That was just Marrissa for you.

"Ouch," whined Savanna gingerly touching her cheek.

"Don't be SILLY!" said Marrissa loudly, quieting down for the next sentence, "He would never go for a girl like me," she said turning and staring into the distance. Harry quickly told her what he thought of her.

"Ron really does like you Marrissa." She jumped at that statement.

"REALLY?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, really," said Harry snickering at the cute couple. Marrissa put her tan, noble face back on as she got an idea.

"Hey Harry!" she said slowly looking at Savv, "Guess who has Draco Malfoy as a boyfriend?" she yelled enthusiasticlly.

"I'm guessing Savv does," looking at her. He had an image in his mind that took groody to a whole new level.

Blushing, Savanna confirmed, "Yes I am going out with him."

"My point is that it's gross," said Marrissa. While the girls squabbled he took the chance to blurt it out.

"I got Hermione pregnant and love her more than anything," said Harry with his eyes closed. When he opened them they had their phones at the ready.

"NO!" yelled Harry, "Please don't we're telling everyone tommorow," he confessed. Savv and Marrissa looked at each other then at him with worried faces.

"Fine," said Marrissa with a wisdom he had never seen in her, " Go now it's almost morning and I bet you need to get that news out soon because the sooner," she paused standing and looking deep into his eyes, "The better."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Breaking The News to The Gang

The next morning Hermione and Harry woke up with the HUGEST smiles on their faces as they walked hand and hand down to the kitchen not caring about Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley or any of the others. Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle were over after they had found a nice home. Charlie was back from Romania and came also. Harry and Hermione thought this was the correct time to tell everyone what had happened. Hermione was the one to announce it:

"Everyone..." said Hermione cautiously as everyone looked up from their conversations. Harry squeezed her hand in encouragement as she continued shakily, "me and Harry are moving into Sirius's house and living there because I- I'm pregnant." she said the last words with great pride and joy as Harry touched her stomach with happiness. This shocked the hell out of all of them as they read their faces. Hermione realized that Ron's face was the hardest to look at. His face had no expression it was blank, like he didn't care at all. After all the yelling, ranting, raving, shocked and blank (only Ron) expressions, she took a moment to converse with Ron.

"What do you want?" asked Ron in the sourest voice glaring at her in the same moment.

"I want to know if you care about your two best friends being happy?" asked Hermione automatically wanting cry. Ron could tell she was as Harry came in to hold onto her.

"Dude, what the bloody hell is your problem? I understand you like Hermione and all but we're in love and if you can't except that well then... we aren't your friends anymore Ron." Ron thought about this for a moment and realized he didn't want to lose them as friends.

"Im really sorry, I was just jealous that... you guys were together and I didn't have anyone," said Ron admittingly.

"It's okay Ron, we understand but that is no reason to be so... well, that was no reason to be a bitch," said Hermione matter-of-factly. Ron looked much happier and decided to joke around a bit.

"I knew it was gonna happen, I could hear you two shagging in the complete other side of the burrow," he said, a smile spread from ear to ear.

"Yeah," said Fred and George coming in and interupting, "It was so loud I was prepared to call the police for rest disturbance," said Fred. After that they all went back to the kitchen with laughing and smiling faces. "This was a good year," thought Harry. But when he imagined the war with Voldemort and finding the hoarcruxes, he wondered if their child would survive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wonder and Question

Considering how harshly everyone took the news, they supported Harry and Hermione to the fullest.

"We'll all come and visit once a week to see how it's going and how Hermione is doing," said Molly as Harry and Hermione packed their stuff away to leave for Sirius's house.

"Yeah, and we'll be there just to keep you lot company," said Fred in his most sincere voice that he could manage.

"I'll be over there more than them because now I won't have anyone to hang out with," said Ron saddened at the thought of them leaving.

"It's fine with us we'll miss you all," said Harry. Ginny waltzed down after a long sleep and said goodmorning when she saw what was happening.

"What's going on?" asked a thoroughly confused Ginny.

"Well Ginny, me and Harry are moving into Sirius's house because I'm pre-," Ginny cut her off short with a smack across Hermione's face. Everyone gasped in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU HERMIONE! YOU KNOW I'VE LOVED HARRY FROM THE START AND YOU JUST GO BEHIND MY BACK AND TAKE HIM AWAY? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD DO SUCH A THING YOU UGLY WHORE!" Ginny ended with emphasis on the word "whore" as Hermione ran off crying and Ginny ran the complete other direction.

"Well, that was ackward," commented Ron after a moment of silence. Instead of following Hermione, he followed Ginny. He had to explain to her that he didn't love her and that she'll have to find someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love Stinks

"GINNY!" yelled Harry out into the open field.

"What do you want?" asked a sobbing Ginny. Harry felt bad for her. He liked her at first but ever since he thought of Hermione as more than a friend everything had changed.

"I want to say sorry," said Harry. This got a shocked expression from Ginny.

"You don't have to be sorry, I know you don't like me but Hermione could've warned me," said Ginny beginning to sound even sadder at the moment, "She could've said something like 'Oh I like Harry and he likes me so'..." said Ginny trailing off crying again.

"Look, you don't need me! You will find someone else, you need to look harder. Your pretty, nice and honest, what else could a guy want?" said Harry in an encouraging tone. Ginny hugged him and thanked him. The moment she locked eyes with him he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Come on Ginny, I have to leave soon," said Harry wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Okay, let's go," said a more confident Ginny.

Epilogue: Leaving Family

"Goodbye Ginny," said an in tears Hermione. After they all had made up they were in Arthur Weasley's car (they had given it to them because they had an extra one) and on their way to Sirius's house.

After they had been driving for a while, Harry asked the question that had been eating at him for the past 1 hour.

"Hermione, what happens now? With us having to defeat Voldemort and find the hoarcruxes, what will happen to our baby?" said Harry truly worried about the well-being of their small family.

"I don't know Harry," said Hermione looking off into the distance, "I really don't know."

THE END

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm done with my first Hermione, Harry fanfiction! Wow, that was icredibly quick... look forward to more of 'em because this is some deep stuff... I even love my own work! I couldn't put it down! Well, see you later. OH! AND YES FRED IS ALIVE BECAUSE I WANTED HIM TO BE SO MY SISTER GAVE HIM A LIFE REGENERATION BRACELET! ;D For those people who think I ruined it, you get on my nerves. -.- I made it better.


End file.
